


Rainy Morning

by godbless_shitposting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And Len is protective of his boyfriends, Getting out of bed is hard, I too would protect Barry and Cisco with my life, Just a short drabble, Multi, but who can blame him, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: “I second that,” Cisco said. “It’s a perfect day for some Netflix and-” he raised his brow and looked at Len with the hugest smile, “-chill?” Len let out a loud sigh and pretended to be annoyed. Barry groaned and fell back to the bed.





	Rainy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a cuddly morning while it rains outside?

Barry wasn’t sure what woke him up first – the blinding flash creeping in behind the curtains, the deafening noise that sounded like every pot in the house falling to the floor, or Cisco curling further into his chest. Whatever it was, Barry’s arms instinctively wrapped tighter around Cisco. Neither of them particularly enjoyed harsh thunderstorms like this one. Barry’s eyes were now wide open and he couldn’t imagine falling back asleep. He glanced at the alarm clock that was sitting on the bedside table. Bright green lines formed 7:28. Barry sighed. Two minutes to the alarm. Cisco made a small noise that demanded Barry’s attention.

Barry glanced down and saw two wide eyes staring up at him through a tangle of hair. Barry smiled fondly at the sight and very carefully drew his arm up to tuck it behind Cisco’s ear. Cisco leaned into the touch, making Barry’s heart do a flip. It was truly an adorable sight. It was clear that Cisco didn’t want to leave this position, and Barry didn’t blame him. It was warm and mostly quiet, excluding the pounding rain against the window. The two had a nearly telepathic conversation with their eyes.

_Why do we have to get up so early?_

_Crime doesn’t rest, my love._

_Tell that to the man on my left._

Barry could tell the thought was on Cisco’s mind when he glanced at Len, who seemed to be sound asleep. He gave a quiet chuckle. Before anything else could be “said,” a piercing and repetitive beeping filled the room. Barry could feel his soul shake when Len’s eyes snapped open. It was fucking creepy when he did that. Cisco groaned and Barry slowly turned to stop the alarm, sitting up after Cisco turned to put his head on Len’s chest, making it clear that he had the intention of falling back asleep. Len poorly concealed a yawn.

“I don’t see why you have an alarm set for a _Saturday_ ,” Len grumbled. Cisco hummed in affirmation. Barry finally found the button and pushed it down. The noise ceased.

“It’s good to get an early start to the day. You never know what kind of crimes go on at this hour,” Barry said. At this, Cisco scoffed.

“You say that like you’re a morning person, Barr,” he teased. “Besides, what kind of criminal does something at 7:30 in the morning on a rainy Saturday?” Len tilted his head to agree with Cisco’s point.

“That’s exactly what they’d want you to think,” Barry said. Len let out a laugh.

“No, afraid not,” he countered. “Nobody wants to go out in this.” Len gestured to the window.

“I second that,” Cisco said. “It’s a perfect day for some Netflix and-” he raised his brow and looked at Len with the hugest smile, _“-chill?”_ Len let out a loud sigh and pretended to be annoyed. Barry groaned and fell back to the bed. He shifted himself to a position where his legs were dangling off the side of the bed. Cisco giggled.

“I noticed you were asleep while the storm was kicking up,” Barry said.

“Yeah, how did you sleep through that?” Cisco asked. Len shook his head.

“I didn’t. I woke up before you did. I’m surprised you didn’t hear _me_ ,” Len admitted. Cisco tilted his head.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not a heavy sleeper, you know. I heard a loud noise and I wasn’t even fully awake before that gun was in my hand.” Barry and Cisco looked at each other. “Just an instinctual thing, don’t worry.”

“We can protect ourselves, Len,” Barry argued, looking affronted. Len raised his eyebrows.

“You were both sound asleep.”

“Do you know why they call me Vibe?” Cisco asked. Len grinned.

“Enlighten me, dear.”

“Because I am good at picking up on vibes. If something dangerous were about to happen, I would have felt it and we would have been fine.” Len hummed.

“Well then I guess you can pick up that I still worry about you two, only because I love you,” Len said. Cisco’s eyes lit up at this and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Len’s lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
